1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for identifying changes to a network data processing system. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying changes to a network data processing system using a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network data processing systems are used for a variety of purposes. Organizations use network data processing systems to perform business and information technology functions. For example, an organization may offer services, such as software development, consulting services, products for sale, and other suitable services. Additionally, network data processing systems also are used by various users to obtain information, communicate with other users, purchase goods and services, and other types of uses.
Over time, hardware and software in a network data processing system may need updates, maintenance, replacement, and/or other changes. Further, in some cases, the structure of the network data processing system may be changed or replaced with another network data processing system.
For example, in a network data processing system, server computers in the network data processing system may be replaced or upgraded using new server computers. This type of change includes a number of different processes. The new server computers are connected to the network, and software and data are loaded onto the network computers. The service is provided by the current server computers and are migrated or moved over to the new server computers.
As another example, the changes to the network data processing system may include moving the network data processing system from one type of environment to another type of environment. For example, a current network data processing system may use servers and infrastructures owned and managed by an organization. Another network environment may involve a cloud network data processing system.
In selecting the type of changes to a network data processing system, an organization may consider a number of different factors. For example, an organization may consider factors, such as cost, security, ability to recover from failures in the network, speed of processing requests, and other factors. The particular factors considered by an organization may depend on the needs and requirements of the organization. As a result, different organizations may select different types of network data processing systems.